The War For Heaven
by belleartiste
Summary: What if Sam HADN'T killed Lilith and Lucifer had never risen? A revision of the end of season 4 with a new take on the war between the angels. Spoilers for seasons 1-4. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1, Lucifer Rising

What if Sam and Dean **DID** stop Lilith from breaking the last seal and they kept Lucifer from rising?

* * *

A/N: This takes place at the end of season 4. This is my own take on the season finale and where the show potentially could have gone. Somewhat drabble-y and I'm not sure where it will go(if anywhere) unless I get some positive response. Let me know what you think and what you might like to see. Obviously I own nothing. Eric Kripke = God (as we all know) and it all belongs to him. I gain nothing but a little self-satisfaction!

This picks up at the second to last scene in the season finale for season 4. Sam is about to kill Lilith and supposedly stop the apocalypse. Ruby is with him, encouraging him and Dean is outside of the chapel desperately trying to get in and stop him. Spoilers for all of seasons 1-4.

* * *

_St. Mary's Convent, Ilchester, Maryland. Midnight._

Sam stood, his arm outstretched and fingers slightly bent, focusing his power towards Lilith. His brow furrowed as he concentrated all of his thoughts on killing this bitch.

Ruby stood to the side watching Sam like a proud parent. "That's it Sam," she whispered quietly, egging the youngest Winchester on.

Lilith began to glow white, her demon essence illuminating the chest of the poor dental hygienist like an x-ray. Sam took a deep breath and focused harder. She was the strongest demon he had ever fought and while he hadn't liked drinking from that NICU nurse, hell he hated the way she had screamed as he cut her wrist open wide, it was obvious that it had been necessary. Lilith was powerful enough that even with the blood of two demons, any break in Sam's concentration could mean disaster.

Bang, bang, bang. "Sam!" more banging, "Sammy!"

Dean's voice was barely audible through the thick wooden doors, but it was the one voice that Sam had been hoping to hear. No matter what Dean had said in his voicemail, he wouldn't abandon him – Sammy knew his big brother would never miss this!

Sam's concentration wavered as he called out, "Dean!"

"Sam!" Dean began pounding harder hearing his brother's strained voice. "Don't kill Lilith!"

Sam could hardly believe that Dean would say that. This is what they had been working for almost two years now.

"What are you waiting for Sammy?" Ruby screamed, "Do it!" Sam stared at her blankly and turned back to Lilith who smirked at him.

"You turned yourself into a monster, and now you're not going to bite?" She laughed unforgivingly. "And what a good little monster Azazel thought you were going to be. Glad to see he bet on the wrong horse; you're nothing but a freak!"

This caught Sam's attention and his face hardened. His fingers twisted into a fist, arm still outstretched. Lilith's voice was cut off in a gasp and she choked as Sam re-tightened his mental grip.

"I'm no freak," Sam growled, "You're the one who eats babies and plays house – the murdering child version."

Sam walked towards Lilith ignoring Ruby's warning and flung Lilith against the far wall, her feet brushing the upside down cross on the wall. He pinned her there with at look. "And for the record," Sam turned to face Ruby, "Only one person is allowed to call me Sammy."

His power exploded out of him pushing Ruby against the wall, her eyes turning black. With both demons pinned against the walls of St. Mary's chapel, Sam waved a hand and opened the sanctuary doors. Dean stood in the entrance.

"Sammy."

"Dean."

The boys exchanged long glances. Their fight was long from over, but they had missed each other. Dean looked Sam over, checking for wounds or signs of injury and noticed Sam was doing the same to him. It was good to be together again.

"Don't Sam," Dean pleaded, his eyes begging with Sam as his brother and his friend to stop this madness.

"But this is the only way to kill Lilith," Sam said flexing his power and causing the white glow to fill Lilith's body again.

"That's right Sam! – Kill her!" Ruby insisted from the wall where she was pinned.

"Shut up bitch," Dean growled.

"Stop talking to Ruby like that!" Sam yelled, "She has helped us since the day I was kidnapped by Old Yellow Eyes and had to fight Battle Royale style to survive. She's on our side!" Sam stopped and pursed his lips, "She was there for me when you died Dean."

"And she's used you the whole time," Dean shot back at Sam, the angry look in his eyes pointed directly at the demon. "What Ruby didn't tell you was, if you kill Lilith, it _breaks_ the last seal."

"What?" Sam looked at Dean incredulously, "You interrupted me in the middle of killing this bitch to tell me I can't kill her or I will start the apocalypse?"

Sam's concentration began to waver more and Lilith and Ruby looked at each as they felt Sam's power begin to fade.

"But what about the angels? They said you were supposed to kill her too! If not me then at least it was supposed to be you!"

Dean looked slightly affronted, "_At least?_ Well it would seem that we've both been played. The angels seem to want the apocalypse as much as the demons do, isn't that right Ruby?"

Both Winchester boys turned and stared at Ruby. She looked back at them like a fly caught in a spider's net.

"Ruby?" Sam questioned, "Is Dean telling the truth?"

"Why would I have lied to you Sam?" Ruby pleaded, "I've helped you all this time, with the knife and the Colt? Why would I do that?"

"Yeah you helped alright, helped get him hooked on demon blood!" shot Dean.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said, his brow furrowing, realizing his control was slipping. It was hard to keep up this kind of concentration and power. He turned to Lilith who was sliding slowly down the wall, "Stay." Lilith froze instantaneously. He turned back, his eyes black like a demons.

"Whoa, that's a little creepy Sammy," Dean looked worriedly at his brother.

"That's right Dean," Ruby smirked, "Your little Sam isn't quite so innocent anymore. Drinking demon blood from a conscious human woman will do that to you."

"You made him do what?" Dean roared at Ruby, he gave Sam a disapproving eyebrow.

"I can explain Dean," Sam started to say.

"No, no explanations. Later." Dean took a deep breath; it was hard for him to put things aside like this. "Everyone has led us astray. Ruby, the angels, the only people we can trust are each other. You're my brother Sammy, nothing can change that."

Sam felt a warmth fill him, a feeling he had missed since their last fight. It was a feeling that things might be alright between them one day.

"Sam," Dean pleaded, "Please don't do this, don't kill Lilith. We can find another way to stop her."

Sam didn't often see his brother beg and it weakened his resolve.

"Lilith is the final seal?" he asked again, almost rhetorically.

"Yes," came a voice from behind Dean. Castiel stood on shaky legs, blood covering his face and with an overcoat ripped to shreds. His hair was a mess and he looked drained.

"Cas!" both boys said at the same time.

"Great. Angels, just what I need." Ruby drawled.

"Sam, you must believe what Dean says," intoned Castiel, "The angels were wrong, Lilith is the final seal. With her alive, Lucifer can never rise."

"But," Sam started.

"One brother to break the first seal, and one brother to break the final seal." Castiel said simply. "If you stop right now Sam, there will be no apocalypse."

Sam looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was going to be alright.

Suddenly, Ruby and Lilith fell from the walls where Sam had been holding them. His mojo had finally run out, he could only sustain his power for so long without fresh blood. Ruby tackled Dean and grabbed the knife from his sheath.

"Sorry you boys turned out to be such bitches. Especially you Sam." Both boys stood frozen, Castiel looking on waiting to see what Ruby would do.

She pointed the knife at Sam, "So whiny! 'Ruby I need you, my brother is dead, help me get him back, help me kill Lilith, I need blood.' God you were annoying."

She paced back and forth while Lilith lay on the ground still recovering from Sam's earlier attacks. "And here I was going to be rewarded ten-fold. I was Lilith's best servant. Not even her closest followers knew what I was. That I was her second in command. I was supposed to convert you Sammy, show you our way of thinking. The demon blood certainly helped but it didn't get rid of those bitchy tendencies."

"You lied to me?" Sam said, not believing his ears.

"No shit Sherlock." Ruby waved the knife around, "God you're dumb Dumbo."

"I'm going to kill you bitch." Dean warned, his voice betraying his growing anger.

"Ah, ah, ah" Ruby pointed the knife at him, "I've got your precious little knife, which you seem to lose on a semi-regular basis. Idiot."

Ruby knelt down, keep her eyes on the boys, "I'm just going to take Lilith here, and we're going to go for a little walk." She lifted Lilith up and turned to Sam, "She's still the only seal keeping Lucifer from coming back. Come on, you know you want to kill her Sam, it would be quick and easy. No more hunting, you could die peacefully. And you'd be crowned a Prince in Hell. Just think of the possibilities!"

"No Ruby," Sam's voice was exhausted. His body was weak from using all of the demon blood energy.

Dean turned to Castiel, who was still standing in the doorway, "Do something Cas!"

Castiel slowly raised his eyes from the floor and looked at Ruby, holding the now-conscious Lilith. He raised his right hand and closed his eyes. Without a single word, Ruby's body began to glow and black smoke poured from her mouth, igniting her and burning her into nothing in a matter of seconds.

The angel took a deep breath as the body Ruby had inhabited fell to the floor. Lilith stood stock still for a moment, processing the death of her favorite subject and then fled, black smoke pouring from the mouth of the pretty dental hygienist, leaving her dead on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said quietly, his body slumping to the floor. Dean and Sam rushed to his side, "I hardly survived the attack from the archangel. I have no strength."

"Oh Cas," Dean picked up the body that held the fading spirit of the angel and turned to Sam, "What do we do?"

"Bobby might know what to do."

"Tell him to start warding against angels," Castiel said quietly before slipping into unconsciousness.

Sam didn't need to hear more, he flipped open his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2, Bobby's

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Thanks to all of those who read, and especially to those who reviewed! (Special props to angeleyenc and cold kagome!) This is my own take on what should have happened at the end of season 4 and into season 5. Now here is my caveat – I haven't seen Season 5 yet (GASP!) so that means that if I accidentally do something that Kripke did, I'm sorry – but that would mean my brain works like his (scary). I don't own any of it and I'm not making any profit, but I do love reviews!

* * *

"One brother to break the first seal, and one brother to break the final seal."

* * *

"Put him here boys," Bobby pointed to a cot set up in the middle of the living room. Piles of books had been pushed to the far corners and Enochian sigils drawn in white chalk covered the walls.

"Thanks for doing this Bobby," Dean laid the unconscious angel down on the cot and stepped back to give him some space. He looked so weak, so human, lying there. Bobby pulled off his trucker hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"So this is Castiel," he paused, "the Angel."

"Yup," Dean walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge. He cracked the top off with the bottle opener on his keys and tossed the cap in the trash. Sipping the Budweiser, he savored the taste of hops. It had been a long car ride.

Sitting on the arm of a chair, Dean stared blankly at Castiel, "Do you know how to heal him Bobby?"

"Hell kid, this is uncharted territory for me. There isn't much lore on angels needing to be healed by humans." Bobby shook his head, "We're pretty much in the dark here."

Sam stood in the door to the living room, hesitant to enter. Last time he had seen Bobby, he had been raving mad from withdrawal. He had sorta clocked Bobby on the head with a shotgun so he could steal a car and run off to Ruby. It wasn't exactly a shining moment in Sam's life. Bobby finally seemed to notice his presence crowding the entryway.

"Get your ass in here," Sam slowly walked towards him and Bobby grabbed the boy in a tight embrace, "You're my family, boy!"

He pulled back and motioned his head towards Dean, "I kept trying to explain it to that knucklehead over there; that you hold on to your family, no matter what kind of shit they put you through. I'm just glad to see it finally penetrated his thick skull."

"Thick skull, my ass" Dean muttered to his beer. He knew Bobby was right.

That forced a small chuckle out of Sam's lips and Dean grinned at him. They might be alright after all; then the smile fell from Bobby's face. He got real close to Sam and said, "But if you _ever_ pull that kind of stunt again, knocking me out with my own gun, you're gonna get what's coming to you."

The chuckle died quickly at Bobby's words, "Yes, sir."

"A little rock salt in your pretty little ass and that will teach you to mind your elders!" Bobby laughed and broke the tension, "Now let's eat."

He pushed both boys towards the kitchen, "When Mister High-and-Mighty wakes up, he can tell us what he needs. We can't do much for him till then."

* * *

Castiel didn't wake up for 24 hours after they got to Bobby's. As Sam and Dean grew more worried, they tried to distract themselves by preparing. However, trying to prepare for an onslaught of evil angels is harder than it looks. Bobby and Sam spent most of their time reading the few books Bobby had on angels (without much luck) and Dean finished covering the rest of the house in demon and angel repelling sigils. They weren't taking any chances.

He spent the afternoon setting wards at the edge of the property, hoping it would alert them if any angels grew close. He rolled the sleeves up on his flannel shirt, being out on Bobby's property alone didn't help his worried mind and all he could think about was Sammy.

Dean and Sam still hadn't talked. Their fight in the honeymoon suite was on constant loop in both of their minds, yet neither had said a word the entire car ride, or since arriving at Bobby's. Neither wanted to confront the other and chance destroying their shaky truce.

Bobby could feel the tension, it was as thick as Southern style gravy on country-fried steak, but he knew better than to get too far into the Winchester boys' business. They'd either figure it out or shoot each other. One or the other.

As the afternoon wore on, Sam felt himself become more and more distracted. He had read the same page in this particular book about six times now. Nothing was sinking in anymore. He watched the dust motes in the late afternoon sun; swirl around in the air currents. Life used to be so easy. Travel across the country with his brother, kill demons and sleep in crappy motels. With angels and hell and demon blood, everything had gotten complicated. The lies Ruby told him, mixed with the truths Dean had shown him and Sam felt that everything had become muddled in his brain.

Finally Sam couldn't stand it anymore; he stood up from the table and shut the book with a thud. Bobby hardly glanced at him, engrossed in some equally thick tome. Castiel didn't move a muscle. Stretching his lanky legs, Sam walked towards the stairs. Dean had come in a few minutes earlier and had mumbled something about a shower.

Walking up the stairs towards their room, Sam took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door.

Dean sat on the bed, his clothes covered in sweat, dust, and grime. He was trying to work up the energy to go into the bathroom and shed the offending garments. He looked up when Sam walked in the door and quickly realized he should have gotten in the shower faster. Damn his procrastination.

Sam stopped and stared at his brother, "Dean, we need to talk."

"And I need a shower," Dean pushed off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Sam put a hand out and stopped him by touching his shoulder. "I mean it Sam, can we do this later?"

Sam looked momentarily crestfallen then steeled his resolve, "No Dean, it needs to happen now. How can you not want to talk about this?"

"The same way you can ignore my need for a shower apparently." Dean rolled his eyes and looked at his little brother again. "Oh no Sammy, not that."

Dean was lost as soon as he looked at Sam; the puppy dog eyes always got him.

"C'mon man, that's not even fighting fair!" Dean sighed and sat back down on the bed.

Sam sat opposite him on his bed, "I'm sorry."

Dean was incredulous, "You're sorry? I was right this whole time; about Ruby being a bitch, about the psychic powers and you're sorry?"

Sam winced, he had been hoping the conversation would go a bit better than that, "You're right Dean, this is all my fault. What more do you want from me? To grovel at your feet? I'm sorry."

Dean's fury weakened when he realized Sam was being truly sincere, "Oh Sam, it just seemed so obvious, I couldn't understand, hell I still don't understand, how you couldn't see it for yourself."

"Yes, Ruby was a bitch who lied to me and got me hooked on this," Sam swallowed, "demon blood. I can't take any of it back now, I can only ask for your forgiveness." Sam's eyes grew cloudy with tears and Dean's heart softened a bit more. This was his little brother, the man he went to hell for. How could he hate him?

"Then I'm sorry too Sam," the words came out a Dean's mouth at barely more than a whisper.

"What?" It was Sam's turn to look mildly surprised.

"I'm sorry I told you I never wanted to see you again," Dean spoke a bit more strongly this time. It took a lot for him to admit he was wrong. "As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I wanted to take them back. We can get through this Sammy; we've been through hell and back, literally. Why not this too?"

Sam smiled through his silent tears, "Sure thing Dean." A small shudder wracked his body.

"You okay?" Dean figured their emotional reuniting had exhausted poor little Sammy, so he was surprised when Sam said, "Just craving a bit of… you know."

"Shit, Sam," Dean rubbed his hands on his dirty jeans, "what are we going to do with you?"

Both boys laughed humorlessly, "Know any demons we can drain?" Sam attempted a joke.

Dean stood up from the bed and said, "We'll figure it out Sam. I'm gonna grab a shower, you go tell Bobby we made up and he can stop tiptoeing around us now."

Sam wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled at Dean through reddened eyes, "Sure thing, bro."

* * *

Dean leaned his forehead on the cold tile wall and let the hot water stream down his back. The heat soothed his sore muscles but did nothing for the headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. What were they going to do about Sam's "drug addiction"? Cold turkey hadn't gone so well last time, perhaps they could wean him off of it slowly, though Dean didn't like the idea of keeping a demon around so Sam could feed on it. He shuddered, that was kinda gross.

Suddenly there was shouting from downstairs; Dean was jolted out of his reverie. He grabbed a towel from the rack and his shotgun off the floor in the bedroom and raced out the door still soaking wet. A bright white light filled the living room.

"Sammy!" Dean roared, "Bobby!" he skidded down the stairs, his bare feet sliding on the slick wood. Of course the angels decide to attack when he's in the shower. Stupid angels.

He careened around the corner of the banister and into the living room. The shotgun was cocked and aimed towards the middle of the bright light. Shotgun shells might not do much against an angel, but Dean sure as hell wasn't going to go down without a fight!

"Dean!" Sam shouted his name. Dean looked over in surprise to see Sam standing with no weapon in his hands; he glanced at Bobby who was next to Dean. No weapon. "Dean, it's Cas! He's awake."

The bright white light faded and Castiel stood in the middle of the living room, looking as if nothing had ever happened. His overcoat was whole again and there were no bloodstains covering his white shirt.

Castiel looked at Dean who was standing in a puddle, in the middle of the room, wearing only a Kelly green bath towel, holding a shot gun cocked and ready. He gave Dean an eyebrow, "Well that is one way to greet a fallen angel."

Dean looked down at his glistening chest, and towel that was quickly slipping from around his waist and let out a tiny shriek. Bobby and Sam cracked up while Dean ran back upstairs; Castiel simply observed.

"He really does scream like a girl," Bobby said to Sam.

"I told you; you should have come earlier when he was infected with ghost sickness," Sam chuckled, "it was classic!"

"Now I'm real sorry to have missed that," Bobby said ruefully.

"Can we get to the matter at hand?" Castiel had bigger problems than Dean's soprano-like tendencies. "The angels will be tracking me as we speak."

* * *

Please please please review! I will write you back and everything! Reviews make me want to write more!


End file.
